The Heart Of The Ocean
by G h o s t V o n G h o u l
Summary: I'm Hailey Anderson. My best friend gave me a rare and priceless necklace called the Heart of the Ocean, that her uncle got when he was diving near the titanic ruins and told noone he had it. Now I realise that it's no ordinary necklace. JackXOC & WillXOC
1. A Near Death Experience

The Heart Of The Ocean

Chapter 1

A Near Death Experience

"Hailey, are you coming with us or not?", shouted Kora from down stairs.

I was finishing poloshing my collecter's edition swords from Pirates of The Carribean I had gotten for my birthday. They were over $300, but my parents can be nice sometimes. They only got them for me if i promised to take care of them, which ment polishing them once a month, keeping them in their sheaths if I wasn't using them, all that crap really. I sheathed them after finishing the polishing, put them in my closet and ran down the stairs to my best friend.

"Yes, I'm coming. I was just polishing my swords", I said to Kora.

"Oh, yes your swords that are over $300. I still don't get how you convinced your parent to buy that thing for you. My parents certainly wouldn't".

"I have my dad to thank for that. He hasn't gotten me a present for my birthday for 3 years, so he wanted to make it up to me. You know I bearly see him".

"I know. He moved out after him and your mom got divorced. Anyway come on. Chris and Dell are probably waiting on us at the mall, so hurry up".

She opened the door, pushed me out it, her following behind me and we ran to the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys took your time", said Dell, once we got there.

"My fault, _Danielle_", I said

"Hailey, stop calling me that. It just get annoying, now", said Dell.

"That's the point. Don't think I still haven't forgotten you making me miss the first viewing of POTC 3 last week. I'm still pissed off about that".

"Crap, you remembered".

"_Anyway_, what are we doing tonight anyway?", asked Chris, cuddling with Kora. (Yes, they're lovebirds XD)

"Same as usual, either go out drinking or just go to the movies", said Dell.

"We went drinking last week. I had to much rum", I said.

"You mean Bakardi Breezer", said Dell.

"Which is rum", I said.

"Is it?". (Everyone fell anime style)

"Duh. Oh here, I almost forgot, I got something for you for your birthday, Hails. But I want to give it to you when I drop you off home tonight, ok?", Kora said.

"Alright", I said.

"Ok, lets go to the movies", said Dell.

"We are watching POTC 3, 'cause I haven't seen it yet. Dell", I said.

"Sorry", said Dell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That movie was so cool", I said, once me and Kora were home.

"Yeah. It was so funny when Beckette said to Jack, 'You're mad' and Jack was like, ' If I wasn't this would probably never work'. That was so funny", said Kora.

"Yeah, just when I shot into the air and landed on the Black Pearl and he was like ' that was without even a drop of rum'. That was hilarious".

"Yeah", Kora said, nevously.

"Whats wrong?".

"I have something to tell you and give you".

"Ok".

"Well, I'll give you your present first". She handed me a little blue velet box. I opened it to see a beautiful heart shaped, blue diamond.

"Kora, is this..."

"Yeah, my uncle is one of the divers that are looking at the ruin's of the titanic and he found it. He didn't tell anyone that he had found it, but gave it to me instead so no-one would know it had been found. He told me if I were to give it to someone, give it to someone I would trust my life with and care about alot. So I'm giving it to you, seeing as you are such a fan of the sea and everything about it and it's to risky for me to keep it. Beside I want you to have something to remeber me by".

"Huh?". What was she talking about? Why was she giving this to me? A priceless jewel.

"I'm moving, Hailey". My eyes widened.

"But, Kore, what about..."

"Chris already know's. He's coming with me. I'm going to the college in canada and so is he, after summer ends. Look, this is a great oppertunity for me and I really wanna take it. You understand, right?". I nodded my head, sadly.

"Yeah, of course. Go, have a great time", I said smiling at her. She smiled back at me.

"Thanks. I knew you'd understand. Anyway, I better get going. Bye", she said, running out the door. I closed the door after she left, tears begining to form in my green eyes. I binked it off so that I wouldn't smudge my black eyeliner, which made my eyes look like panda eyes. I ran upstairs into my room, slammed the door shut, and jumped on my bed, lying on my stomach, my arms out infront of me, looking at my right hand that was holding _that_ necklace, or as it was called, The Heart Of The Ocean. I wanted to smash it, chuck it out the window, just to get rid of it. I can't believe Kora. She gave me a priceless piece of jewellery, just so I wouldn't be angry at her for going to the Caiser Canadian College, or comonly know as CCC. I'm in Florida and she's going to Canada. She'll be so far away._ I need some fresh air_.

I stood up and got out of my good clothes and put on a pair of black bootlegged jeans, a pair of black all star converse with white angel wings on the sides, a pair of black and white stripey socks, a long black spagetti strapped t-shirt with a normal lengthed white spagetti stapped t-shirt over it so that the black t-shirt was still seen, a black silver spiked belt, leather straped braclets with silver skulls and crossbones on it, a black ribbon chocker with the bow tied at the back and a black diamond at the front and a pair of silver skull and crossbones stud earrings. After she had finished getting changed she was about to walk out of her room when her swords caught the corner of her eye._ I could go to the beach and practise with them_. I grabbed them, attached them around my waist and walked out of my house, bring nothing but the clothes on my back, the swords around my waist and the necklace in my hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was on the beach, sitting up, looking beyond the sea. I looked at the necklace again._ It is beautiful_. I found it, now that I was at the ocean, amazing. the sunset reflecting against the sea was shining on the blue diamond, making it sparkle and shine. Before I knew what I was doing, put the necklace on. It looked nice along with my chocker. I smiled.

Suddenly, I heard the waves washing onto the shore faster. The wind was picking up and sand was blowing around me. I looked behind me to see the palm tree's were blowing about majorly, leaves were even being ripped of the tree because of the strenght of the wind. I heard the waves pick up the pace, speeding up it's flow. I turned around when I started to hear waves crashing, to see...

"RUN!!! IT'S A TIDAL WAVE!!!", shouted a person at the park near where I was in the beach. I stood up and tried to run but it was to late. The waves crashed on top of me. I tried to hold my breath, but the water crashing against me kept letting me realease air from my lungs. I started to choke after the happened, letting most of the air out of my lungs. My eye's started to close and soon after everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Captain, Do you think she'll be alright?", I heard a voice say.

"Hush, Gibbs, I think she's coming round", said another voice._ Hold on just on fucking minute. Gibbs?!?!?!_ Suddenly my eye's snapped open and I shot up right, gasping for air. "It's alright, luv. You're safe now", said that voice again.

"Where am I?", I asked.

"Why, you're on the 'Black Pearl'". I shot around to look at the person who was talking to me. _NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! IT'S CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!!!!_

"Oh my god, your Captain Jack Sparrow".

"Finally, someone get's it right". I laughed. "Yes, luv. I am the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow".

"Nice to meet you". I only realised now that I was sitting on a bed in a what looked like a cabin. Jack was sitting on a chair beside the bed and Gibbs was standing beside Jack. I was about to get up when I realised that my swords weren't around my waist and my blue diamond necklace was missing. "AHHHHHH!!!!! WHERE ARE MY SWORDS?!?!?! AND MY NECKLACE TO?!?!?!".

"Calm down, luv. Here they are. You know, thats some diamond you have there", said Jack.

"Thank you", I said as I stode up, attached my swords to my waist and put my necklace back on. Jack smiled at me.

"I'll go tell the crew that you have awakened, lass. They'll be wanting to know. I'll make you a bit to eat as well", said Gibbs.

"Thank you", I said again. He smiled at me and left. I looked at Jack who had stood up as Gibbs left his cabin. He was still smiling at me, but I looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"You're not from here are you, luv?", Jack asked me.

"What am I so transparent? No, I'm not from here. Actually I'm probably not even from this time. I'm from 2007".

"So you've travelled about 300 years in the sea?"

"Seem's so, but it's still strange that the sea would make me travel back in time. It doesn't make sence". I only realised I had been blabbing on. "Sorry. I kinda lost myself there".

"It's alright, luv. I like hearing your pretty little voice talk". Ok, I've only known him for about five minutes and he's already hitting on me. Wait a minute. _The_ Jack Sparrow, a person who's slept with hundreds of girls, more beautiful than me, was flirting with me.

"Was that flirting I heard there, Captian Sparrow?"

"No, luv. I prefer to call it, telling the truth to a woman".

"You do realise that I'm only 15, coming 16 and I am not stupid, like the whores you seduce. I don't fall for tricks like that".

"You got me, luv". I had to laugh at that. "Oh, by the way, luv. Just so you know, you will be staying with me in my cabin at nights because there are no other rooms available for you dear self to stay in other than this one. And I'm sure that the crew men wouldn't want you invading there dormitories, savvy?"

"I know for a fact thats not true, but sure". When I said that I walked to the door. "I'm gonna get that food Gibbs was talking about. Uh... bye". I said the last bit very shyly as I opened the door at ran onto the deck to find Gibbs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My first chapter!!! yay

hope you enjoyed it!!!

plz review!!!

btw I'll start doing the funny conversations next chapter!!!

see ya next update!!!


	2. The Drunken Maiden

Heart Of The Ocean

Chapter 2

Tortuga's Drunken Maid

"Thank you Gibbs! That was much nicer than I expected", I said to Gibbs after I had finished eating.

"Your welcome lass! Good to see you enjoyed it. Now, I must be off. Being first mate to the Cap'n, I have much to do", said Gibbs.

"That's alright. I understand. Thank you for your company".

"Anytime lass". Gibbs smiled at me, causing me to smile back. Then he left. I sat back in my chair, looking up at the celling. _So this is sea life, huh? It's nice_, I though to myself. After a few minutes of thinking, i stood up and walked up onto the deck, to look out at the ocean. I walked over to the edge of the ship and leaned on the railing, looking out on the beautiful night ocean. It was...

"Breathtaking, isn't it?" I turned around to see Jack behind me, with a blanket in his hand. "You must be cold, luv. Haven't seen you since you ran off to find Gibbs".

"What's that for?", I asked, pointing at the blanket in his hand.

"Like I said, 'You must be cold, luv'". I smiled.

"Do you have to call me 'luv'?"

"Yes. 'cause you haven't told me your name yet. So unless you tell me your name, it will be luv from now on".

"So if I tell you my name you'll stop calling me luv?"

"No, I just won't call you it as often". I laughed.

"Fine. I'll tell you my name, if..."

"If, what?". I ran away from him when he asked this.

"If you catch me". He started to chase after me and we were running all over the deck, Jack still trying to catch me, but failing miserably. My excelent reflexes were to fast for Jack. I am a woman after all. We're more flexible than guys (proven fact. get over it XD). Then ran into his cabin, to find there was nowhere left to run. He caught me, grabbing one of his arms around my waist, turning me to face him.

"Now I think I'm owed an introduction, luv".

"Fine. I guess you earned it, suprisingly. My name is Hailey Anderson".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hailey, luv. Wake up. It's morning", said Jack, shaking me a little.

"Go 'way. I'm tired", I groggled.

"Common, luv. We're going to Tortuga today. We're stopping there to stock up on supplies". I opened my eyes to see he was lying beside me. I must had fallen asleep last night after he chased me.

"You mean rum", I said.

"Preety much". I laughed.

"Then where?"

"To a prison so I can find something to settle my debt with..."

"...Davy Jones", I finished.

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm from the future. Your life is history to me".

"Forgot about that, Hailey, luv". I smiled. I grown quite fond of that name. Hailey, luv. Sounds catchy. I giggled at the thought.

"Anyways. I need a change of clothes".

"You're gonna have t o wear the ones you have on, I'll get you new clothes at Tortuga".

"Thanks Jack. But no _long_ dresses". Jack laughed.

"Good to see your not a girly lady, luv".

"I ain't no lady. If I ever was, I would shot myself. I wear short dresses and skirts that go just above my knees, 'cause they're not classed as lady like. I prefer that".

"Alright, luv". I got up out of Jack's bed and brushed my hair, before I attached my swords to my waist, putting my converse, choker and necklace on. Jack got up and dressed as well. While he got dressed I put my black eyeliner on very heavy, which was in my pocket. I must had forgot to take it out. Good thing I didn't. I can't live without wearing eyeliner or kohl pencil as some people call it.

"You wear kohl?", asked Jack. I rest my case.

"Yeah. I can't live without wearing it".

"Good thing. Neather can I". I smiled. He was like all my friends back home. I actually didn't find it weird that a guy wore eyeliner. Mainly 'cause all my friends who are guys always ask me for my eyeliner to wear. We are not emo's or goths. We are alternative or also known as scene kidz.

"Cap'n? Tortuga is in sight. We'll be there in at least 20 minutes", Gibbs said, entering the Cabin.

"Thank you, Gibbs", said Jack. Gibbs then left the Cabin. "Shall we, Hailey, luv?", he said, suggesting to leave the Cabin.

"Aye, we shall", I said, walking out the door of the cabin, Jack following behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hailey, luv. Welcome to the pirate fested island that is Tortuga. Honestly, if every place in the world was like this, no man would..."

"... ever feel unwanted", I finished.

"How detailed is your history books?"

"Very", I said. Just then a local whore came up to Jack. Que the slap.

"Giselle", Jack said. Just as Giselle was about to slap Jack, something made me slap Giselle before she had the chance, causing her to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that for?", Giselle spat at me.

"Never even touch Jack, or you'll have to deal with me first". She stood up and snarled at me.

"Don't you touch me, wench. Or I'll get every whore on Tortuga against you".

"Ok, two things there darlin'. One, you can try, but I'll kick the shite out of every slut on this rock. And two, Aren't you the wench here?" Oh yeah, I'm good. She huffed and ran off. "Now that's how you get rid of a stupid, retarded slut". I started to walk on, Jack following me.

"Very nice, luv. You can certainly handle yourself".

"But of course. Now where are we going?"

"We're going there". He pointed to a bar with a sign over it saying 'The Drunken Maid'.

"Catchy".

"Isn't it? Now lets go". We walked in and Jack dragged me over to a table. We both sat down.

"I thought we were only here to get supplies".

"We are. While enjoying a good rum binge". I rolled my eyes. Typical. "Maid get two rums over here. Keep them coming". The maid set them on the table and walked off.

"Just so you know, I've never had _real_ rum before", I said as I picked up the glass. Jack took a swig at his rum.

"Then, luv, you haven't lived".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2 updated.

Thank god for that. I've been really busy lately so I've only now started to update.

Btw for all those people who are reading my fanrfic "Keep Holding On" I will update after christmas.

I promise!!!

plz do my poll on my profile aswell and hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

see ya next update!!!


	3. Drunkeness

Heart Of The Ocean

Chapter 3

Drunkeness

"Jack, you just had to say keep 'em comin', didn't cha", I said, sluring my words a bit. Yes, I was drunk, thanks to Jack.

"Aye, Hailey, luv. I did. And ya know what? I'm glad I did! 'cause now I'm really drunk!", said Jack.

"I hate you, Captain Jack Sparrow".

"No, you don't. Ye love me really!"

"And what if I did?"

"Then ye'd be mine. But you say you ain't, so you ain't!"

"I wanna go back to the _Pearl_".

"A'right, luv. We shall go back to my beloved ship". He stood up, as did I and we stumbled out of the bar.

As we stumbled back to the ship, I fell over and burst out laughing. Jack not noticing me, tripped over me and fell ontop of me, laughing as well.

"Oh, hello, luv". I giggled at his randomness.

"Hello. Ye need to watch where your going. You tripped over me".

"I noticed, Hailey, luv. Ye know, even when your drunk outta your pretty little head, you're still gorgeous".

"Yeeeeeee dont meean it!"

"I do, luv. I may be drunk, but I mean what I say". He pulled himself towards me more, so his forehead was resting on mine, our noses touching. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on". I knew I was blushing right about now.

"Jack...", I whispered. "You're only saying this 'cause you're drunk".

"I'm not even drunk, typsy maybe, but not drunk. I only had 6 bottles of rum. That's no-where near the amount of rum that gets me drunk. You are 'cause you're not use to drinkin' pure rum. It's strong stuff".

"I can tell. But Jack, why are you saying this now? When I'll probably forget this in the morning".

"It seems like the perfect time. Just us, by ourselves, no-one else but you and me".

"You have plenty of other girls, far more prettier than me after you. Why pick me in particular?"

"'cause they aren't as beautiful as you are. Hailey...". He leaned his lips closer to mine, not taking his eyes off them. "... your perfect". Then he kissed me, closing his eyes. I did the same and kissed him back, tasting the rum off his lips.

Suddenly a gun shot was heard, 'causing Jack and I to jump apart. He stood up, then helped me up. We walked back to the _Black_ _Pearl_ in silence

* * *

I woke up the next morning, to find I was in Jack's bed, him lying beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I giggled at the fact that this was probably every POTC fan girls dream and I was living it. He opened his eyes and looked at me, with a devious look in his eyes.

"Mornin', Hailey, luv", he said, yawning. I smiled at him.

"Mornin', Jack. Here, can I ask you something?". He placed his forehead on mine.

"What is it, luv?"

"What happened yesterday? 'cause I can't remember anything, since we went into the bar". He thought for a moment.

"Well, If ye must know, Hailey, luv. We both got a little drunk". I laughed.

"I know that, but what happened _while_ we was drunk?".

"Well, luv. To make a long story short, we walked back to the _Pearl_and while doing so, you fell, I tripped over you and I very romanticly tried to seduce you". I laughed again.

"Jack?", I said sternly.

"Well I kissed you, then we walked to the Pearl. We went into my cabin and had a tad more rum, maybe around, hmmm... 7, 8 bottles? Then a kiss or to here and there, then here we are".

"So nothing happened as in..."

"Oh, no, luv. I'd never do that to you. I'd rather sleep with you while you were sober so that you could remember such a brilliant time for a long time, _begging_ for more". I laughed.

"One of your biggest fantasies then?"

"Oh, yes, luv". I laughed, kissing him on the check.

"Well thats gonna have to wait", I whispered into his ear, getting out of bed and walking over to the dresser.

"Now that's not very nice, Hailey, luv".

"I know. Now, do you have a change of clothes for me, or am I gonna have to walk around naked on deck?". Jack grinned, pleased at my response.

"As much as I'd love the second one, I would hate to see the rest of the crew looking at that lovely physique of yours, which may be for my eyes only". I grinned at him deviously.

"So I'm guessing you have a change of clothes for me?".

"Why, yes. I got Gibbs get it for you yesterday while we were... occupied at the bar". He walked over to his desk and lifted a chest that was, from what I suspected, filled with clothes.

"You got this all for little old me?".

"The shop keeper owed me a favour". I smiled, while opening the chest. Inside was filled with beautiful dresses, shirts, trousers, shoes, boots, _hats!!_and jewellery. He even got me underwear, which, to be honest, I think he enjoyed getting for me, as they were very revealing, but I didn't mind. That explained why the box was to big! I laughed in my mind. One outfit caught my eye. It was a beautiful, short, black dress with silver sparkles on it with matching boots. It seemed to dressy to wear now so I choose a white corset top with black ribbon on the front (which was not tying anything, it was just for decoration) & on the back (to tie the corset loosely so she can breath XD), black jeans and a pair of brown boots (like the ones Zelda wears in Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess). It still wore my jewlery I had already been wearing when I got here.

"What do you think?", I asked Jack, giving him a twirl, giggling at the look on this face. It was gobsmacked.

"More beautiful than ever, Hailey, luv".

"Well. Aren't we full of lovely words today, Mr Sparrow", I said, in a mockingly posh voice.

"Yes we are, Hailey, luv. Now get dressed. We have to go see someone today". I looked at him, confused.

"Who?"

"A friend of yours". He left the cabin when he said this. Now I was really confused. A friend of _mine_?

* * *

**Hello everyone again. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Writers block is so annoying lol! Anyway, as you can clearly see Jack and Hailey r starting to get flirty already, but you know Jack, He loves women! XD**

**btw to HeronsStrom with your review:**

Pretty good so far, I just hope this isn't one of those characterxOC fanfics. By the way, this kind of bothered me.

"We went drinking last week. I had to much rum", I said.

"You mean Bakardi Breezer", said Dell.

"Which is rum", I said.

"You do realise that I'm only 15, coming 16

Then how was she drinking? Please continue writing, I like the story. Even if I've only read the first chapter.

**They got it off Hailey's parents, then they went to drink it at there den called "the Emo Scene", which I will mention in the next chapter!**

**Sorry for forgetting to mention that to those people who were wondering! XD**


End file.
